The present invention relates to dealing with the signal power, and more particularly, to a transformer-based circuit which realizes a transformer power combiner/splitter with compactness and/or symmetry.
Power combining technique is commonly employed in a wireless communication system to combine a plurality of input signals into an output signal; besides, power splitting technique is also commonly employed in a wireless communication system to split an input signal into a plurality of output signals. One possible power combining implementation is to use a transformer power combiner, and one possible power splitting implementation is to use a transformer power splitter.
However, how to implement a compact, low-loss, and/or low-cost transformer power combiner/splitter is a big challenge to the designers in this technical field.